The Necromancer
by Jenstone
Summary: After crashing her car and landing herself in the hospital, Bailey DeathStone is transferred through the Spiral. She awakens in Merle Ambrose's office, and is surprised to have everyone calling her a wizard of the Death School, and something even bigger — the saviour. On Hiatus.


**A\N: I'm in a wizzaaard phase! I became addicted to Harry Potter after one movie, I can't stop playing Wizard101 instead of LoZ, and I wish I owned a black and purple dragon that had electricity powers. *le sigh***

**So, this is basically about my wizard Bailey DeathStone. I wuv her very much. :3**

* * *

><p>Bailey was a junior in high school. The summer had been full of work, jobs, yard sales, and lemonade stands because she had been saving up for a car — and now she finally had one. It was a convertable, raven in colour, shiny, and brand new, just bought from the dealer. She hoped to impress those jerks who always teased her about how cheap she was, and how she had no good things.<p>

"Hey, yo Bailey!" Bailey's boyfriend shouted from the curb, right when she was pulling out of the driveway with the car's top down. He was dressed in ripped jeans, black converse, a band tee, and was riding a skateboard. "Nice ride! Think I could hop in?"

"Hey Sky," Bailey replied, waving. "Sure thing, get in."

Sky smirked and opened the back door, putting his skateboard in and sliding in beside it. "You get this for your birthday?" Bailey nodded and continued pulling out of the concrete path. "How did that sweet sixteen thing go?"

"It went great, thanks for asking. And yeah, I got this for my birthday."

Bailey had turned sixteen a week ago turning winter break. She had chosen the black colour to matche her hair — which was also black, and commonly in pigtails despite the childish reputation it brought.

The rest of the ride was silent until they reached the school. Bailey pulled over by the entrance and Sky opened the door and got out. "Thanks for the ride, Bae," he thanked, leaning over for a kiss, which he recieved. He smiled and waved back to his girlfriend, Bailey, before he raced into the school.

Bailey smiled as well, reaching to the passenger's seat and picking up her messenger bag before gripping the door handle to open it. She was just about to make her way out when the door shut suddenly, almost snapping her foot in half. She gasped. "What—"

"Nice ride, baby."

Bailey sighed in exhaustion. "What the heck are you after, Dilon? I need to get out of my car." She tried to open the door again, but it wouldn't budge. Dilon was leaning on it. "Move, jerk!"

"Don't get all hissy on me," Dilon said in a scolding tone. "I love your new car. I just wanted to challenge you to a little race, that's all."

"Like a street race?"

"Exactly like a street race."

Bailey shook her head. "No, I don't want to risk being pulled over by the cops. Now _please_ move your arse, I need to get to class."

Dilon rolled his eyes. "What... are you afraid of losing? Being tardy? Your boyfriend is a street rat, I expected you to be exactly the same." Bailey was becoming more ticked off by the second. "He smokes, drinks, and rides a skateboard. What a ba—"

"ALRIGHT! I'LL RACE YOU!" Bailey suddenly shouted, and the boy leaning on her car smirked at her. She threw her bag off her shoulder and onto the seat next to her, Dilon stepped away and went into his own car sitting behind her, and then drove slowly next to Bailey's car.

"Ready for this, baby?" Dilon asked her from his bright red Toyota.

"More ready than I'll ever be," Bailey snapped, eyes full of rage. Then she slammed her foot on the gas pedal, leaving Dilon's car in the dust — but he quickly followed, and was nearly ahead in seconds.

Bailey growled low, taking a risky move and swirving her convertable to the right, where it slammed into the side of the red Toyota and both airbags popped out. Bailey shrieked, slamming her foot on the brakes to stop the car, but not in time to stop her car from falling into a ditch on the side of the road, flipping it over and breaking the windows with a loud crash.

The last thing she could hear was screaming... although it was probably her own from the pain... before everything went black.

"BAILEY!"

That was Sky, but Bailey couldn't hear him. Sky rushed up to her, panicking, and picked her up. Sirens were blaring, a signal paramedics and police were nearby and on their way. Dilon climbed out of his car (which now had a large dent in the side) and rushed over to Bailey and Sky.

Other students had made their way over to the area and were mumbling to themselves about the predicament. Two police cars and a hospital truck had arrived, bringing one of their gurneys out of the back and taking Bailey from her boyfriend's arms.

"Please, help her!" he cried out, then faced Dilon in a rage — giving him a tough punch in the face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

Dilon hissed in pain. "Dude, we just had a race!"

"A race you forced her into?!" Sky shouted, preparing to punch him again. "She JUST got that car! She's not a freaking racing pro!"

"Please, calm down, both of you," a nurse scolded them. "We need to escort her to the hospital. It won't help with you two fighting. Now, we need her information. Do any of you know her parent's phone number?"

"I know her home phone," Sky said, hands shaking. "I'll write it down." The nurse handed him a notepad and a pen and he scribbled it down as fast as he could. "H-here, call her parents."

"Thank you, sir," the nurse thanked, giving him a reassuring glance before walking off and helping the doctors lift Bailey into the truck.

Sky watched it occur, crossing his fingers and praying. He _never _prayed; he considered himself an atheist. But sometimes, during moments like this, it made him doubt...

_Please Bailey... my girlfriend... you have to be all right._

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Sooo... yeh. I don't think I did a very good job. *anime style sweatdrop* It was also kinda short. But I hope TMCP likes it. ^^ <strong>

**I think I'll also accept OCs... well, other people's Wizard101 characters. So go ahead and send in your forms in the reviews! Here is the form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**School:**_

_**Secondary School:**_

_**Level:**_

_**Appearance (hair colour, eye colour, skin colour, clothing):**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Additional Info (pets, wand, spells, etc.): **_

**So, thank you for reading! :D I'll be sure to update soon.**


End file.
